Immortals
by Dragon2005
Summary: This is a mega-crossover containing the following. I do not own any of the following unless stated otherwise. Star Wars, Steven Universe, Rick and Morty Warriors, Fallout, Doom, Undertale and the AUs, FNAF, Team fortress 2. Things i actually own are Red / Dragon(paw, claw,) Rated M For Coarse Language, Mature Subject Matter, Limb Detachment. OCxBluestar SameOCxSpinel (you'll see)
1. Prologue

It was a cold dark night in leaf-bare. A Tom spoke.

"How are our clans going to survive if we don't cut back on our Hunting?"

Then a She-Cat

"And let our kits starve? Are you mad Thunderstar?"

"It's the only way Shadowstar, otherwise there won't be enough prey and other clans could starve!"

"I want no part in this, ShadowClan were leaving!"

Another Tom spoke,

"StarClan won't like this one bit. I believe this is a mouse-brained decision Shadowstar."

"Can it Riverstar, you weren't much of anything anyway"

"Hmph!"

Then as if at once every cat had a vision:

One day, a cat with a blue coat and a red diamond on his back will come to us as a deity. It is said he will guide all the clans to a bright future.

It cut to a red dragon atop a pyramid. At the bottom the clan symbols. At the top was vacant, soon to be StarClan. The dragon faded away and fire was all they saw.


	2. Chapter 1

Red awoke in the middle of a ThunderClan meeting. He came from nowhere and crashed into the ground.

"what the?"

Pinestar was utterly shocked at what he saw. A red cat with what looked to be a blue jacket and a red diamond on his back. His waist down to just above his feet were black, His eyes a Sith yellow. He could barely speak, let alone move.

"Where...am I...wait, when am I is the better question." He asks.

"I'm in the forest...in ThunderClan camp...and Pinestar is the leader. Thank god I ended up where I need to be. Wait did I bring my lightsaber?"

"Your what? Are you ok?" Asked Goosefeather.

"My lightsaber, on its own it can be a metal rod, but if used improperly or it falls into the wrong hands cats could die due to the weapons lethality and what it takes to use it skillfully. It can even cut through almost anything." Red briefly explained what a lightsaber was to Goosefeather before it could be ignited. And sure enough the crackling of a Sith ignition was heard.

"Shit! Get that thing out of there now! If you're too late someone could be cut in Half!" Red exclaimed.

Goosefeather rushed to the scene, and saw Pinestar inspecting it.

"Pinestar back away from the item! The cat says it cuts through anything!"

"Alright? I'm not sure what this new cat is doing here, but if he knows how to use the item he could prove useful to the clan."

"I was thinking that too Pinestar"

Not long after Red was back to normal. He quickly ran and shut off the weapon. He took it and put it on a belt on his waist. He then went to see Pinestar.

"Pinestar."

"Ah yes, our mystery cat. Mind telling me your name and where you're from?"

"Very well. I am Red Diamond, more commonly known as red. I am part human, or twoleg as you call it, part gem which is basically a projection of light that contains mass emitted from the red diamond on my back, and part cat. I can cycle between these forms as I wish but I prefer to be a cat. As for where I'm from, I exist between every conceivable timeline in every possible reality. Though if I had to guess I exist in a timeline where the events that would have played out in the clans are documented in what two legs call a book. It's basically words on paper two legs look at to increase knowledge or to fuel their imaginations. Pretty crazy how that's a thing."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in all at once. But I would like to offer you a spot in ThunderClan as an apprentice seeming as you're that size." Pinestar stated. "And I see no reason to believe you'll need much training, you should be fine with just an assessment and to see if you'll uphold the warrior code and what not."

"Thank you Pinestar" Red stated.

"Now is there a new name you'd like to go by or can we call you Redpaw?" Pinestar asked.

"Dragonpaw. I'd like to be called Dragonpaw." Red asked.

"Very well, make yourself at home Dragonpaw."

"Thank you very much Pinestar."


	3. Chapter 2

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Pinestar started. "Today we welcome this new cat known as 'Red Diamond' into our clan under the name Dragonpaw. He has shown a vast knowledge of the past present and future, and even possessing the skill to use his 'lightsaber'."

As if there were only one loud cat the entire clan chanted. "Dragonpaw! Dragonpaw!"

"Dismissed." Pinestar stated. "Dragonpaw make yourself at home will you? You'll be allowed to dig out an area to safely keep your lightsaber. You know where the apprentices den is right? That's where you'll be sleeping. Now I have much to attend to so I'll be taking my leave."

With that Dragonpaw made his way over to a clearing in between the apprentice and warriors dens. He started to dig, he dug for a while. He guessed he was about 50 feet under the ground. He quickly ran back up to fetch his lightsaber which remained untouched. _Thank god_ he thought. "What are you doing with that, don't you know it's dangerous?!" Stormtail shouted. "It's mine, I know how to use it!" Dragonpaw said back at him. He got to the bottom and used some of the wet dirt to build prongs to hold the lightsaber up. Careful not to put the ignition switch on one. He used his claw and carved all six clan logos. _Sky, Thunder, River, Wind, Shadow, Star_ he said to himself, aloud for some reason. He then heard Sunfall say to Pinestar

"you can't be serious about this, what if he goes behind our backs with that thing in his paws. He's too dangerous to be kept alive!"

"We're giving him a chance Sunfall, with the proper guidance he could be a valuable warrior to ThunderClan."

"I hope so, for all we know that weapon could take all your lives in one shot."

"I understand that, but I refuse to budge. Dismissed Sunfall."

Pinestar found the hole Dragonpaw was digging, he saw him sit there, his slow movements almost rhythmic. Pinestar looked at the carvings on the walls.

"The 'great diamond authority'?, a portal gun?, the force? Six clan logos? What's the one with the tree? A forgotten clan?" He muttered under his breath. But the tunnel was so silent Dragonpaw heard it.

"Ah, hello Pinestar, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to try to tack you down. But I have several questions."

"All will be answered here and now." As if in an instant a huge gear shaped door with the numbers 173 painted on it shut. "Welcome to Vault 173, a bomb shelter for when the inevitable happens. All the clans will get their own entrance in due time. Now, are there any questions you had?"

"What's the great diamond authority?"

"When I was a Gem I was part of the diamond authority. We basically enslaved other planets and robbed them dry of their resources. After seeing what toll our colonies did, I left the authority never to be heard from again. They tried numerous times to find me but never did, now that I'm in this reality they won't ever find me. Trust me when I say: they can't harm you, or any of the other cats in this forest as they don't exist in this timeline."

"The force?"

"Exists everywhere, it's what makes things up, binds things together. People who are sensitive to it can use it for their own purposes, whatever they are. There are two sides to every conflict. Good and evil. The force is no different, The Jedi being the good, only using the light side. The Sith are evil beings who seek power and will do anything to get it. They usually use crimson red lightsaber a like mine only I got mine after I took the life of a Sith Lord called darth craneous."

"I think that's all the questions I have for you, regarding this tunnel. Now for a more important one. Would you like me to mentor you as a ThunderClan apprentice?"

"I'd be honoured."

"Splendid, your training starts tomorrow"

"Alright, now to open the door"

With that the loud door creaked open, startling cats all over the forest. Dragonpaw took his lightsaber to a training ground and practiced with it. A few apprentices watched in awe. He created a holographic variant of himself with a blue blade. Dragonpaw and holo-dragon were duelling like there was no tomorrow, carrying on until midnight attracting witnesses from all the clans. That was until…

SLICE*

Dragonpaw's hand was cut clean off, but he used the pain to decapitate holo-dragon.

The ThunderClan apprentices rushed back to get Goosefeather. But he could do little to re-attach his hand.


	4. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight. You were duelling a holographic version of yourself when he cuts your hand off with no blood?"

"Lightsabers immediately cauterize the wound, stopping any and all blood from pouring out. I'll be fine as I have prosthetics but there's little we can do to re-attach my hand."

"I see. If your fine then I'm going back to the medicine den."

"See you Goosefeather"

It was worse than he thought, he'd need a respirator for a bit due to the holo-dragon hacking a small chunk of his neck out. He found his respirator made by Darth Malgus and put it on. It's mechanical breathing waking every cat up. Pinestar barged in demanding why the noise.

"I can't help it, I'll need this to breath for a few days due to this." Dragonpaw shows his robotic paw. Pinestar was utterly shocked at the sight. How could a cat have his paw cut off clean and act like its fine? Surely he was in pain right? How right Pinestar was. The prosthetic was painful for at least a day after being attached.

_**The next day.**_

"Dragonpaw! Pinestar would like to speak to you." Adderfang said.

"Tell him to come here, I can't move due to the pain of the prosthetic."

And with that Adderfang walked off to the leaders den.

"Is he coming?"

"No, he says his prosthetic is painful beyond being able to move about."

"I see, tell him I'm coming."

"Alright."

The two cats walked to the apprentice den and spoke to Dragonpaw. They said that his training would start tomorrow, when the pain was supposed to end. Dragonpaw tried to get up, saying it was fine, he'll try anyway. In battle will an enemy cat wait for you to be ok before finishing you? Pinestar admired his courage to go on where most would not and took him on a tour of the territory.

"It's just like I imagined. The trees are taller than I remembered though." Dragonpaw collapsed on the ground as they got to sunning rocks. "Agh! I-I'm fine Pinestar, let's continue."

Pinestar had his doubts. he wouldnt understand how the prosthetic worked, why Dragonpaw was digging out a 'Vault'. But he knew Dragonpaw would be a great warrior someday. But his training would be important, he'd practice with his lightsaber every night. Putting on a show for the clans. people questions his elongated handle where as the Holo-Dragon had a shorter handle. that was until Dragonpaw created a green Holo-Dragon. this one had a green blade, and because of this, Dragonpaw ignited a second blade. he had a Saberstaff! leaders watched in awe at his acrobatics. Dragonpaw would bounce off of anything possible! flashes of green, red and blue lit up the grass around them. It was a heated duel. Dragonpaw sliced and scorched the ground. he cut a few ferns here and there, even chipping a tree! he then Force-Pushed the blue Holo-Dragon away, focusing his anger, rage, and hate into taking out the green Holo-Dragon, and when he had the chance to strike, he took it. cutting both Holo-Dragon heads off. Meows of applause arose from the crowd. Dragonpaw picked up the other two lightsabers dropped by the Holo-Dragons and went to store them in the vault.

When he got there it was pitch black, so he ignited his green lightsaber to light the way. he found two ThunderClan kits in the tunnel gazing at the engravings made by Dragonpaw.

"what are you two doing in here" Dragonpaw said with a stern tone.

"we were exploring camp and found this tunnel. and we were looking at the designs when you got here."

"i see, well you'd better leave before Pinestar finds out or he'll prolong your apprenticeship."

"Ok Dragonpaw." and with that the two kits scurried off like mice.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ten Moons Later**_

it had only been a few days since his warrior name ceremony. Dragonclaw was meditating in his tunnel. Sunstar decided to show Bluepaw the tunnel as well. Dragonclaw allowed few to enter the tunnel and see its secrets.

\- Dragonclaw's Lightsaber Collection

\- His power armor collection

\- and his lava to power system.

it was what illuminated his tunnel. using the raw lava as light made an almost eerie feel to it.

"and here is Dragonclaw's Meditation Chamber. Few are allowed whenever, but he has shown a liking to you Bluepaw. Saying you'll go on to do great things later down the line. I dont blame him, he knows all of the past, the present, and the future. Im not sure what he means, but he says one of your fellow apprentices has been corrupted by a realm called the Dark Forest. you'd have to ask him on your own time as he isnt in a mood to answer questions today."

"Sunstar. Welcome to the Meditation Chamber" Dragonclaw said.

"thank you for having us Dragonclaw. Bluepaw has been begging me to show her the Chamber. i can see why. these carvings...they are really well done."

"Thank you."

"well Bluepaw i believe the tour is done. You can ask Dragonclaw any questions you may have now."

"Thank you Sunstar."


	6. Chapter5

"So, this is where you spend most of your time Dragonclaw" Bluepaw asked.

"Correct. It is where the Force Priestesses and StarClan come to speak with me. It is an underground tunnel marked with countless engravings that could mean nothing and everything st the same time."

"Huh, so do you know what my future holds for me?" Bluepaw asked curiously.

"While I do know I cannot say, for if I do it could alter the timeline." Dragonclaw stated.

"Oh. Well I heard you had a stash of lightsabers. Could you train me on how to use them?"

"Only if Sunstar allows it. It is a long process that could take moons to complete." Dragonclaw answered. Vagueness doesn't suit him as much as he hoped. And with that Bluepaw ran off to ask Sunstar. He said yes so long as the lightsabers couldn't harm her. Dragonclaw laid out almost all of his lightsabers except his SaberStaff. Two identical hilts called to Bluepaw. They were beautiful, silver hilts with a golden electrum detail. Emitting a emerald green blade colour.

"These ones are calling to me." Bluepaw said. "Can I see the blade colour please?"

"Sure, just be careful, they aren't toys." Dragon stated. "They are element weapons, from a more...civilized age."

In an instant Bluepaw ignited both lightsabers, and immediately fell in love with the colour.

"I have one rule with lightsaber practice. You are not to use them on any cat EVER. They are dangerous and I know you couldn't live with yourself should you take another cats life using these. I've dug out a training area in here with different types of Holo-Dragons to duel with. But for now I will show you the basic 7 forms of Combat."

"Yes Dragonclaw."

"Now, turn on one of your lightsabers. And pass me the other. I normally use a Double Bladed Saber called a SaberStaff. But because this is your first time using these ill make it fair."

The two practiced all day and when it was dark out the two went to grab some fresh-kill.

"Hey Dragonclaw?"

"Hm?"

"I had fun today, thank you"

"No problem Bluepaw. You can come down to the training room and practice with any lightsaber I have. Just don't touch the one in the glass case. It's mine."

"Ok. Does Sunstar ap-"

"He does. He knows how frustrated you can get and has said you can go down and let off steam."

"Oh...ok then, g-good night Dragonclaw." _Do I like him?_ Bluepaw asked herself as she walked back to the apprentice den. _No that's mouse-brained. _She thought.


	7. Chapter 6

CRASH, CLASH, ZAP, BANG*

"Keep focused, your opponent won't wait for you to be able to fight." Dragonclaw was still instructing Bluepaw on lightsaber combat. She was on level 5 in single bladed combat. The Holo-Dragon would switch constantly from form 3 (Soresu) to form 4 (Ataru). Bluepaw was doing decently well, but is having trouble with the form switching.

"Why is this" *crash* "stupid hologram switching forms?!"

"In a real duel with real people most duellists know two to three forms and can swap between them when the situation calls for it."

"Ugh."

While Bluepaw was still training, Sunstar walked in.

"How is Bluep- WOW!"

"She's been getting better, even coming close to beating me. But she isn't grasping the Seven Forms as much as I'd hoped."

"She's a slow learner. Mind if I had a go?"

"What about your lives?"

"I have asked StarClan to grant me one extra life to assess Bluepaw's skill. They have granted me one extra life if she strikes me down."

"I see. The lightsaber rack is in the room behind me."

"Thanks Dragonclaw."

Sunstar tried different hilts and colours until he found a curved hilt with a blue blade. He stepped out. As soon as he did the red Holo-Dragon vanished leaving its Lightsaber.

"Sunstar."

"I've come to assess your skills with a lightsaber. Show me what you've got."

"I won't hold back just because you're my leader."

"I should hope not."

With that the mentor and apprentice engaged in duel. Sunstar could block and even deflect some of Bluepaw's attacks. Even with the advantage of two separated blades Bluepaw was still met for a match. Until Bluepaw saw an opening in his defence. She remembered shed passed her warrior assessment. But knew this was her lightsaber assessment. She tried her hardest and struck her leader down.

"You *huff, puff* are beaten Sunstar."

"Well done Bluepaw. Now for what I actually came to tell you. It's time for your warrior name."

"Your bluffing."

"I'm not Bluepaw, come. It is time."

The two cats walked out of the training area. Normally Dragonclaw would meditate to wish good fortune to the newly made warriors. But he needn't do it with Bluepaw. She had good fortune right from birth.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Sunstar went on to give warrior names to A few other apprentices.

"And Bluepaw, do you swear to serve your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes."

"The by the power vested in me I now give you your warrior name: Bluefur"

the entire clan chanted her name. She felt pride. When the ceremony was over she went to go tell Dragonclaw.

"Dragonclaw! Dragonclaw! I'm a war-Dragonclaw where are you?"

"Here Bluefur. Congratulations."

"You came to my warrior ceremony? But you usually stay here!"

"The reasons I stayed down here are my own. But now thanks to your warrior name, you have proven yourself a master at lightsaber combat. There is nothing more I can teach you. Finally after so long, I will rise from my tunnel and join the clan above."

"You'd do that? Thank you!"

"My purpose down in the tunnel is complete. It was to see to it that you succeed."


	8. Chapter 7

Ten Moons Later

Bluestar received a prophecy. Fire alone will save our clan. Whatever that meant. Maybe a cat with a fire coloured pelt, maybe an actual fire, maybe she was the fire. So many questions yet nobody to answer them. Dragonclaw had gone missing and hasn't been heard from since the battle for sunningrocks. What she didn't know, is that he was a father. The father of a cat known as rusty. Dragonclaw arranged a meeting with Whitestorm and Lionheart to arrive at the house rusty was at. He hoped the plan would work. It could end all if it didn't.

"This is the place, so Graypaw, you'll attack on sight." Whitestorm told the young fluffy apprentice.

"Yes Whitestorm, I know."

Then the orange kittypet emerged, and jumped the fence. Graypaw attacked with everything he had. Until Dragonclaw emerged pretending to not know what was happening.

"What's all the commotion! Can't a cat get some sleep?!"

"Are you With this kittypet?" Lionheart asked trying to play it like he didn't know either.

"No, I was once a ThunderClan cat, but left on a mission I couldn't tell anyone about. Thanks to your arrival mission accomplished. Allow me to return to camp as a surprise for Bluestar. She was told I'm dead." Said Dragonclaw

"Very well. Come on." Replied Whitestorm

"Ah I see he came." Said Bluestar

"Yes Lionheart was convinced he wasn't coming."

"That's not all, we found someone we thought you'd like to see again."

"Who?"

From the bushes, Dragonclaw emerged, doing the best he could to sound like Ewan Mcgregor he said

"Hello there."

"O-Oh StarClan! It's-It's really YOU! I thought you were dead! Where have you been?!"

"Watching over rusty."

"I've missed you so much you bastard"

"It had to be done, hey Lionheart?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for telling her I was dead. Not sure how she believed it because we all know I'm an immortal."

"Yes..I just.." Bluestar buried her face in his pelt, crying tears of joy. They were close back in the day, and after he faked his death Bluestar lost all her personality. Mostly because most of it was developed due to Dragonclaw. "Look, *sniff* come to my den later. There's something I'd like to tell you.


	9. Chapter8

"So Bluestar, you wanted to see...me? Spottedleaf?" Dragonclaw asked.

"Yes?" Spottedleaf replied.

"You seen Bluestar? She told me to come to her den."

"She's giving Firepaw a tour of the place, not that you'd need it, she told me you were one of us back when she was a kit."

"Those were the days" he said.

Bluestar walked into the den, seeing Dragonclaw meditating. He sensed her presence through the force.

"Don't bother waiting for me to finish Bluestar, I was passing the time."

"Yes well, since you know all about the past, the present, and the future I must ask. Who killed Redtail."

"The Dark Side of the force clouds my thoughts, making it nigh impossible to give you an answer. I'm terribly sorry. If it would hell, I know Ravenpaw was there at the time, ask him for more details. As for Oakheart he was in fact killed by a falling Boulder. But he is taking care of Mosskit while they wait for you."

"The Dark Side? Wait. You turned, didn't you."

"If one is o understand the great mystery one must study all its aspect, not just the good/bad."

"I can't believe you! You said you'd never turn to the dark side! Look at you! A scar over your left eye, your eyes a golden yellow! What have you been doing all this time?! Didn't you know I CARED about you?!"

"I have my reasons for up and leaving Bluestar, I did it to protect you, to make sure the timeline goes according to plan. If I stayed in the camp major event wouldn't happen."

"Dragonclaw, I-I'm just glad your semi-okay."

"Dragonclaw put his tail against Bluestar's shoulder, to calm her. He could see the massive scar.

Does she like like me? He asked himself.

"Hey Dragonclaw?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes?"

"Look, I've always admired you, your skill as a warrior and a lightsaber duelist always pushed me to do better. When I recieved my warrior name I always wanted to be your mate, bear your kits, you know. But my question should be obvious. Will you be my mate?"

"Bluestar..."

"I-it's ok if you don't I just wanted to get it off my che-" Dragonclaw interrupted.

"I need a moment."

"Are you o-"

"I need a moment!" And Dragonclaw stormed off, into his lightsaber training room meditated for a few minutes and realized he loved her too. He picked up the training lithtsabers the two used back when Bluestar was an apprentice. He put them together as a SaberStaff and set the Holo-Dragon to Godlike Level, SaberStaff. His anger for being a total dick bled into the emerald green, his hate for faking his death weigh heavy on his paws. He made three more Holo-Dragons and flawlessly killed all of them. Bluestar silently walked in. Dragonclaw paid no mind and kept training. Realizing something. Bluestar and Spottedleaf of ThunderClan were force sensitive. He sensed Bluestar behind him.

"Hey." She said. Somehow, she could feel how stressed he was. He didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve him.

"Yes." Dragonclaw gave Bluestar her answer, but she was blind to see it.

"I wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to p-"

"The answer to your question from before. Yes."

"I'm not sur I unde-oh." She started crying.

"Oh great StarClan, I didn't mean to make you...cry?" She was crying tears of joy. Bluestar got up, and charged Dragonclaw with nothing but sheer happiness.

"Agh! My fucking arm!"

"Oh shit did I break it?!

"I'm kidding, now then, shall we discuss kits?"


	10. Chapter9

**WARNING: MATURE SCENE AHEAD, READ ON IF YOU'RE OK WITH CATS MATING.**

"I thought you'd never ask" Said Bluestar. "but what if I'm too old to bear kits?"

"my Twoleg mother always said to me, you'll never know unless you try."

"Well then, let us begin." Bluestar gave Dragonclaw a seductive smirk, walked up to him and immediately used her tail to draw out his cock. He tried to hold back moans of pleasure, but Bluestar had her ways. once it was as hard and long as it could go, Bluestar proceeded to suck on his cock.

"Oh man Bluestar, when did you learn how to do this so well?!"

"Come on now, you already know where," Bluestar said. it was obvious she was in heat as well, making it much more enjoyable for the two.

"Great StarClan I'm coming!"

"Don't." She then went into a position allowing Dragonclaw access to her core. He puts his dick in.

"Yes! yes! YESSSSS! Dragonclaw go faster!" Bluestar screamed with pleasure.

Dragonclaw came shortly afterwards. After the two got cleaned up, they left the vault. Bluestar was exhausted and Dragonclaw hoped to hell that this worked.

"Hey Dragonclaw?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes my love?"

"Get out of ThunderClan territory."

"Very funny."

"Pfft ha ha ha ha ha". Bluestar was dying of laughter.

"Also Bluestar, I need to tell you something you're going to be happy about."'

"Yes?"

"Both you and Spottedleaf are force sensitive."

Bluestar was in utter shock. She knew Dragonclaw was a force sensitive and even used force lightning to cook the fresh-kill. He could control the power of the Lightning so that no cat would die from it.

"The two of you will be trained in all aspects of the force, not just the light or dark. This could benefit Spottedleaf as she could use an ability called Force Heal to heal sick cats if the cobwebs and herbs are out of stock. Then again, I also have a special tool to heal cats back to full health. I call it the Medigun. This baby shoots out a beam of healing allowing cats who've taken near fatal blows to get back up like its nothing. Which will be useful in a few days. Anyway there's another medical related matter I must discuss with Spottedleaf so let's get out of this place."

"Agreed."

As they exited Bluestar went to take Firepaw out training and Dragonclaw went to speak with Spottedleaf.

"Hey Spottedleaf."

"Yes?"

"Has Bluestar told you about the force?"

"A lot of it why?"

"you're a force sensitive."

"Huh. Ok?"

"Let me copy all my knowledge of the force to you and Bluestar real quick."

As he did so, he installed a stationary Medigun called MG-P001. A prototype of the Medigun, it only works when cats are dying, or the herbs are low or out.

"Anyway, I'm off to meditate, you should join me."

"I'll pass."

"Suit yourself Spottedleaf. Bye!"


	11. Chapter10

"Speakers go over there dell!" Said Dragonclaw

He was in his twoleg form building a new room he uses to sing to himself. He's too shy to do it elsewhere.

"Hey Dragoncla-AAAAAAAH!" Bluestar was panicked.

"Hold on, I need to go to cat form. Keep to the plan."

He switched to cat form to console Bluestar.

"Bluestar calm down. I need to use my twoleg form to get some new equipment installed. It's ok. It's ok..."

"But the twoleg behind you!"

"I have many twoleg friends, they won't hurt any cat here." Dragonclaw reassured her.

"I hope your right. The gathering is tonight. Did you want to come?" Bluestar asked her mate.

"I am sorry, but my presence is required here." Dragonclaw hated himself for saying that, but he wanted this system in. He was going to present a surprise to Bluestar. She was going to be his first audience.

When the speaker system was done Dragonclaw setup his computer. He set it to a YouTube video of Imagine Dragon's Believer karaoke. He practiced until Bluestar returned from the gathering. She found the karaoke room locked and decided to head into the lightsaber training room.

"Beat this Holo-Dragon, and you'll get a surprise."

It was a Level 7 Dual Saber Holo-Dragon. Bluestar defeated it effortlessly.

"Your surprise is what goes on in my head. I know you've asked every day since we met, and now you get it."

Dragonclaw started the video and switched the speaker quality to maximum in the training room.

He started singing like Bluestar wasn't listening. _He's amazing! This is what's going on in his head though? I wish I could be there to comfort him. But what if by doing this he's already comforted_. Bluestar hoped for the best, the chorus hit her by surprise though. When he finished a secret door opened. Bluestar saw all the Warriors books on a bookshelf. She was horrified at the sight of them. Another door opened revealing the room Dragonclaw was in. He was facing away from her.

"I understand Dragonclaw." She went to stand beside him. She pressed her head on his shoulders and fell asleep.

"Thank you Bluestar." And he drifted to sleep as well.

**YET ANOTHER TEN MOONS LATER**

"PUSH BLUESTAR!" Screamed Yellowfang.

"I've already sent off Fireheart to the gathering" said Dragonclaw.

As if like a rapid fire rifle Bluestar pushed out four kits.

The first one was a dark purple cat with white paws, ears, and a white tipped tail with amber eyes.

"It's a tom" says Cinderpelt.

"How about Cometkit?" Asked Dragonclaw.

"S-sure." Bluestar said in between breaths.

The next one was a dark red she cat with blue eyes.

"Dragonclaw how about Ichorkit?"

"Ok."

A bright purple she cat was next.

"Violetkit?" Said Bluestar.

"Suits her perfecty


	12. Chapter11

(Hey guys/gals, sorry it's been a while since I've made a chapter. I've had to deal with summitives and exams but I'm going to hopefully get a few out today. Th is one is guaranteed as you are reading this (does anyone read authors notes?) but hopefully I'll get some done, toodles!)

"Be focused, but don't draw on anger" Dragonclaw was instructing his kits on basic lightsaber training. One stood out however. _It's only a matter of time before he strays to the dark_ he thought. Dragonclaw's speaker system did wonders as it allowed him to watch his kits performance from all angles to better assess them. Granted the lightsaber training was purely voluntary, and they still had to focus on being warriors, but that didn't mean that Dragonclaw couldn't train them anyway.

"Dad! What level are these-" *clash, bash* "-bots?!" Ichorpaw was almost tired. He could see it. He was impressed their kids didn't develop their fathers temper. Lately he would stray to the dark so often, Bluestar once caught wind of his piercing golden eyes. _No. I can't use the dark, can't draw on it._ He thought. It been about 15 moons since the kids had been born, she only died a few weeks after their apprenticeship. _I'm not sure if they even **can** cope with it. I'm their last surviving parent, the only immortal cat here. I'll watch as each clan will rise and fall. _He knew everything that would happen, and would intervene so long as it wouldn't fracture the timeline. But he realized he had a new power, he could control the timeline whether he intervened or not.

"Father, why don't you ever leave these walls?" Cometpaw asked. _Always questioning everything, one day it will get him killed. _He thought.

"Those are my reasons and mine alone, focus on the training, you have company"

With that he summoned a few level one curved hilt bots. As he did so firestar walked in, he knew Dragonclaw would make an amazing deputy, but acknowledged that he did not want to mess up the timeline.

With a slight sigh Dragonclaw said

"Back so soon?"

"Just checking up on you, you aren't exactly all there" Firestar said. _What a lie._ Dragonclaw said under his breath. Firestar heard but didn't bother saying as much.

"Why do you keep trying to 'make me feel better'?" Dragonclaw asked semi-sarcastically.

"Listen, I understand how you feel about Bluestar's death. I lost a friend that day t-" Firestar was cut off by an enraged Dragonclaw.

"She was more than just a friend to me Firestar! Those cats down there is all I have to remember her by!" His eyes turned to a violent orange with a red outline.

"I understand I've struck a nerve. I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know you had that much of a connection to her, what with going that far back. It wasn't my place to say, I'll go." Firestar knew Dragonclaw developed a somewhat antisocial temper. One that should never be crossed. He began meditating. He thought about how StarClan never actually visited him at all, how peculiar. Then they did. Her icy blue fur wasn't a mistake or a dream. He was in starclans territories know. He saw two mirrors. One labeled present, the other future. He first looked in the present and saw his orange eyes. I've turned. There's no going back. _Now I must face my future. _

As he did so he heard mechanical breathing. The iconic breathing of the chosen one's dark side suit. The suit of Darth Vader. He looked into the future mirror and saw a cat version of Lord Vader. He realized he'd become this. Then he turned to the icy blue cat staring at him. She had a look of horror, fear, and shock. She saw it in his eyes, what he'd seen.

"I'm sorry. But there's nothing that can be done" Dragonclaw hated saying those words to his mate, but she only said this. "While you may turn to the dark, know that I'll still be with you to guide you back. Know that you could join and leave starclan whenever due to your contributions to all clans. Thank you my love, but we must part ways. Do not dwindle on the past, it will push you to the dark further. Goodbye" and she disappeared.

Dragonclaw awoke one the medicine den, Yellowfang and Cinderpaw were tending to him.

"Ugh, how long was I out for this time?"

"A good week, which could've been spent-oh I don't know-gathering herbs, fetching new moss" Yellowfang always had a thorn for a tongue.

"You're all heart doc" He did a quick meditation session and headed off to his den. The Vault.


	13. Chapter 12

(Welcome to chapter 12, remember when i mentioned FNAF in the crossover list? well heres where that gets incorporated. thanks Times Have Changed for being my second story ive published, first one i've written. the fnaf crew are basically the ignited ones, the toys are fine and fully repaired.)

A mysterious portal emerged from the shadows. similar to the one Dragonclaw came through. this time, though, there was more than a cat to fear.

Firestar went to find Dragonclaw. When he got there he saw him. awake. staring at the empty costume of a golden rabbit. When firestar looked into Dragonclaw's golden yellow eyes, all he saw was panic and fear. He realized that getting a logical idea from him at the time would be as useful as hunting a mouse while blind and deaf. He quickly left Dragonclaw to his own devices.

"Ok, who's idea was it to come here of all places?!" A withered green rabbit asked. come to think of it, he wasnt much of a rabbit...at all. he was robotic, his robotic skeleton had what appeared to be human flesh on him. in almost every spot exept his hands. the rabbit's "flesh" was all burned and charred, its jaw was nonexistent, revealing what looked to be a human jaw, yet could still speak. The rabbit's face had a plethora of wiring sticking out from every end. his eyes were glowing a grim aubergine. his upper right ear completly missing. there was only flesh and metal on his right arm. his torso was cut open, revealing a plethora of human organs. his left arm had its suit, although his hand still had endoskeleton showing. his left calf again had no costume, leaving flesh and metal to seep through down to his feet. both feet had ZERO suit at all, and there was more flesh there.

"Mine" said a golden yellow bear. he was also severly burned and charred-in fact, all of them were-to a degree where you couldnt tell the bright shades of yellow the bear once was. he had no left ear, no skeleton no nothing. his eyes glowed a ghostly white. most of the crew's did. his upper right arm, and lower left arm had no suit. presumably burned off completly. his entire left leg down to the foot also had no costume.  
"now we'd better find Draik, he might have answers regarding where we are." He said.

"Fredbear you cant be serious. This is a huge risk!" the green rabbit said.

"Springtrap, im sure you can understand why the portal took us here, remember those books Draik would read? or that TV show, or those games he'd always play? he believed they are all seperate realities, and being friends with Rick allowed him to visit. still though, i always wondered why there was a red diamond on his back." Fredbear replied. "Draik taught you how to speak cat yes?"

"he did. allow me to call him out." Springtrap started asking for Draik. realizing where they were, and remembering Draik's Warriors OC, he called that name out instead.

"Dragonclaw? Where are you?!" Firestar was trembling. He remembered how Dragonclaw would tell tales of a voice that sounded like two, like one was being ripped to shreds, the other a millenia old. He wanted the safety of all the clans. But to see Dragonclaw come out of the vault, and go full twoleg. He hasnt done that in ages! Firestar thought to himself. Firestar then saw the red diamond on his back take full form, his lightsaber hilt grew like four times as large to fit his twoleg hands. Dragonclaw ignited the blade, causing another ignition to be heard elsewhere. Cats gathered around the two. They saw a twoleg dragonclaw engage this green twoleg rabbit. They were roaring in twoleg words, bits and peices were made out by the cats due to twoleg language lessons Dragonclaw gave.

"You shouldnt have come here…" Dragonclaw said, visibly pissed off at their presence.

"Why not?! You left us to ROT!" Springtrap was even more pissed.

"Because, the company was going to fail anyway!"

"AND YOU LEAVE US FOR DEAD?!"

"I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE!"

"SAYS WHO?!"

With that a duel insued, Springtrap's emerald green blade clashed with Dragonclaw's crimson. Dragonclaw was super rusty with his saber, as he hadnt trained with it for a few months. Springtrap trained everyday however, and soon got the upper hand. Luck isnt on my side, am i intentionally letting him win? Dragonclaw thought to himself, his mastry with Form III Soresu bought him time, but it wouldnt help. Dragonclaw made a poor mistake: he attempted to force jump over Springtrap, but Springtrap saw this coming. With one swing of his saber Dragonclaw's limbs were just severed. with the energy Dragonclaw had he shifted to cat form. Luck really wasnt with him today because he just got struck by lightning and-because i can-caught on fire. Springtrap spoke in cat language:

"SHIT! Knowing him he has a vault, put him there!" He knew Dragonclaw would have a cat version of all the animatronics, and entered his catamatronic. He quickly hooked him up to a suit that looked like Darth Vader. Dragonclaw was awoken by its breathing, and so was every clan. They heard the breathing of the suit and dreaded what lied beneath

TWO MOONS LATER.

Two kits were playing near the Vault, they heard the breathing yet werent scared of it. Firestar warned all the clans not to try and track down the breathing for it would spell disaster. the kits heard footsteps approaching them, and they ran off to tell Firestar. He was sitting with his mate, Sandstorm when the kits found him.

"Firestar, come quick! something is walking out of the vault, and its probably really angry"

"can you make out what it is?"

"it sounded clunky, not like Dragonclaw's robotic friends, something else..."

and thats when they say what Dragonclaw turned into. Darth Vader, lord of the sith. Whatever this was, it wasnt Dragonclaw anymore.

"Dont you know it is rude to talk about someone behind their back, as if they are the dirt you walk on everyday?" His booming voice shot fear into every cat. Firestar wondered what he'd be capable of, what he'd do to seize power if he really fell to the dark side. _would he turn out like Tigerclaw?_ a flash of Tigerstar staring at him with flaming yellow eyes confirmed he was using the dark forest, and dark side teachings to rise to power.

"Dragonclaw? Wh...what are you?" Firestar asked. Sandstorm was backing slowly away, not wanting any part in this.

"I am more powerful than ever before, a Sith Lord." He responded. "Darth Vader..."

His breathing was freaking even the tiniest kit out, and his voice was no exeption. Firestar finally spoke.

"Well make yourself useful and go catch some fresh-kill!" He said.

"As you wish." Vader replied.

in a few hours he came back with 10 dead animals. firestar inspected the carcasses and pointed out

"it Appears the animals have died via crushed necks or strangulation. But the handprints are nowhere to be f-" and thats when Firestar realized it. Vader used force choke on every single animal he brought before him.

"I think youll find they taste better with their blood inside of them. You cant exactly eat cauterized wounds now can you…"


End file.
